pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Furfrou
|} Furfrou (Japanese: トリミアン Trimmien) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Furfrou can have its hair trimmed into nine different styles to change its appearance. The styles include the Star, Diamond, Heart, Pharaoh, Kabuki, La Reine, Matron, Dandy, and Debutante Trim. If trimmed, Furfrou will revert into its natural appearance after five days or if deposited to the PC. Biology Furfrou is a dog-like Pokémon with thick, white fur that covers its black body apart from its paws and face. It has round eyes with blue eyelids and red irises, a pointed snout with a round nose at the end, and long rectangular ears. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. This Pokémon's furry coat cushions it against physical attacks. Furfrou is known to be loyal to its Trainer. It used to guard the king in the ancient times of Kalos. Like some real-world poodles, some domesticated Furfrou are commonly seen with their fur trimmed into various styles. File:676Furfrou Dream.png|Natural Form File:676Furfrou Heart Dream.png|Heart Trim File:676Furfrou Diamond Dream.png|Diamond Trim File:676Furfrou Star Dream.png|Star Trim File:676Furfrou Pharaoh Dream.png|Pharaoh Trim File:676Furfrou Kabuki Dream.png|Kabuki Trim File:676Furfrou La Reine Dream.png|La Reine Trim File:676Furfrou Matron Dream.png|Matron Trim File:676Furfrou Dandy Dream.png|Dandy Trim File:676Furfrou Debutante Dream.png|Debutante Trim In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Furfrou appeared in Grooming Furfrou!, including one that belongs to . A Matron Trim Furfrou appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, under the ownership of Princess Allie. A Dandy Trim Furfrou appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream! under the ownership of Kayleigh. A Furfrou appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of Alouette. It was briefly stylised into a Pharaoh Trim. It appeared again in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. A Matron Trim Furfrou appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of Delilah. A Kabuki Trim Furfrou appeared in A League of His Own!, under the ownership of Everett. Minor appearances Furfrou made its debut appearance in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Furfrou has made cameo appearances in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, To Find a Fairy Flower!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! and Origins of Mega Evolution!. Two Natural Form Furfrou appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Furfrou appeared in a fantasy in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!. A Furfrou appeared as a silhouette in the picture in The Bonds of Evolution!. A Furfrou appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Pharaoh Trim Furfrou appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a video icon. Five Dandy, Star, Heart, Debutante and Pharaoh Trims Furfrou appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A 's Furfrou appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, including the second one with Kabuki Trim in picture. A La Reine Trim Furfrou appeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. It reappeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared in A League of His Own!. Three Trainers each owned a Furfrou, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, with two being Natural Form and one being a Diamond Trim. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared in Till We Compete Again!. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared during a flashback in SS036. Jessica Heart Furfrou.png|A Heart Trim Furfrou in the anime Diamond Furfrou anime.png|A Diamond Trim Furfrou in the anime Star Furfrou anime.png|A Star Trim Furfrou in the anime Alouette Pharaoh Furfrou.png|A Pharaoh Trim Furfrou in the anime Everett Furfrou.png|A Kabuki Trim Furfrou in the anime La Reine Furfrou anime.png|A La Reine Trim Furfrou in the anime Princess Allie Furfrou.png|A Matron Trim Furfrou in the anime Kayleigh Furfrou.png|A Dandy Trim Furfrou in the anime Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations Star, Heart and Diamond Trim Furfrou appeared in The Investigation. They were stolen by Essentia's Poké Ball Jack, after their Trainer battled her. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Furfrou, nicknamed Tri-P, in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, she uses it in her studies to be a Furfrou stylist. In Kangaskhan...Kangascan't an illusion of a Furfrou appeared under the ownership of Celosia disguised as a Furfrou stylist. Shauna encountered it in an alleyway, which she mistakenly believes to be her missing one. She quickly realizes it actually belongs to the stylist who trims it into the Pharaoh, Debutante, Dandy and Matron Trims. It disappears after Shauna had been possessed by Celosia's . In What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, A Furfrou appeared being trimmed to have a Heart Trim by its Trainer at Friseur Furfrou. A wild Furfrou appeared in the Pokémon Village in PAXY28. A Trainer had her Furfrou trimmed into a Kabuki Trim by Shauna at Friseur Furfrou. A Diamond, Star, and Heart Trim Furfrou were also seen being styled there. Shauna Furfrou Heart Trim Adventures.png|Furfrou Heart Trim in Pokémon Adventures Shauna Furfrou Trimmer Adventures.png|Furfrou Kabuki Trim in Pokémon Adventures Star Heart Diamond Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Star and Diamond Trims in Pokémon Adventures Pharaoh Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Pharaoh Trim in Pokémon Adventures Debutante Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Debutante Trim in Pokémon Adventures Dandy Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Dandy Trim in Pokémon Adventures Matron Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Matron Trim in Pokémon Adventures In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=[[Special Stages#Third release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Work Up|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Furfrou was unintentionally revealed in a Pokémon Direct on September 4, 2013. * Until , Furfrou's various trims were not recognized as form differences by the Pokédex. The same was true for and . ** Unlike them, however, Furfrou's trims were given distinct menu sprites in . * Furfrou is the only Pokémon with a catch rate of 160. Origin Furfrou is based on a . Its untrimmed form seems to draw some inspiration from s. Name origin Furfrou is a combination of fur and frou-frou (fancy, overly elaborate). Trimmien may be a combination of trimming and chien (French for dog). It could also be a play on the phrase très bien (French for excellent). In other languages and |fr=Couafarel|frmeaning=From and possibly |es=Furfrou|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Coiffwaff|demeaning=From and |it=Furfrou|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=트리미앙 ''Teurimiang|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=多麗米亞 Duōlìmǐyǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. Contains |zh_yue=多麗米亞 Dōlaihmáih'a|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name. Contains |he=לפרפרו Furfrou|hemeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=फरफ्रो Furfrou|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фурфу Furfu|rumeaning=From English name }} External links |} de:Coiffwaff fr:Couafarel it:Furfrou ja:トリミアン pl:Furfrou zh:多丽米亚